Kuma Azuros Mura
Appearance Azuros' a 11 feet tall, 1 ton Polar bear, giving him enhanced strength, animal like senses, including smell and eye sight, durable claws and powerful jaws for battle. Azuros has the strange ability change his fur the color to that of any other ursidae (form of bear). Usually wears a black leather light armor, with a pair of heavy leather brown boots under instead of his shihakusho, but will usually wear nothing for casual wear (cartoon naked, so no its not just "out there"). Has a thick Russian accent from his brown bear past, despite his Polar bear taking precedence in looks. His Russian brown bear also shows in his drinking habits as he is quite the heavy drinker, and being the huge bear he is, it also allows him to out drink most life time drinkers and still be sober. Also makes his hangover, if he gets one, twice as bad due too heightened sense of hearing and sight. Has straight black Irises that match his pupil Gigai Due to his odd ability to change between bear genuses when he had a Gigai made for him it malfunctioned when trying to mock his body and fused his brown bear and polar bear dna when it took its final form. it also was not able to configured itself to match his full size and as such he stands at 6'5 maximum height and 3'3 when on all fours Personality Azuros is a gentle giant, as He tends to try and make friends rather than enemies with anyone and anything. He does believes actions speak louder than words. Loves to eat and eats anything, almost anything. Azuro believes in a higher power and thus look to the constellation ursa major and ursa minor for guidance in his life. Azuros does n't like to start trouble, but when it appears he like to use his fists till the problem is solved thus giving him the feel of a barbarian, when in fact he is quite wise. He will never turn down a challenge, but knows when to admit defeat before losing his life. Sadly due to him being him, he was shunned and made fun of through most of his life, usually behind his back and not to his face, and never actually made true friends he's a rather lonely bear and drinks because of it. He's also found it hard to trust others, but once he makes a true friend he is extremely loyal to them and would give his own life to save them. Since his towering height is usually a hassle when inside buildings, Azuros is most commonly found walking on all fours, putting him at about 6 foot at his lower legs. This however is not an open invitation for someone to "hop on" as he usually hates when people seek to ride on his back, or trying to cuddle him with out permission. Even though Azuros has moved past being a baser animal he still succumbs to his instincts thus he has huge fits of rage when angered and will often take things to far over simple arguments. this also reflects in to other parts of his personality and he can be caught off guard or persuaded with honey or belly rubs. Likes: *meat, fish, berries, and honey *peace and serenity *nature *belly rubs (permission needed) *Drinking and having a good time *swimming and the water in general Dislikes: *heavy scents and loud noises *his fur being dirty and stick *being petted, scratched, ridden and/or climbed on without his permission *being refereed to in a "cute sense" *when his fur gets super fluffy from Lightning or Electricity History Azuros' past is actually made up of a collection pasts from his different races of bear. *'Polar Bear': Grew along the Canadian coast with his mother. at a young age his mother spotted a group of poachers, she sent him away as she tried to scare them off but she was captured. He lived his life alone in solitude fishing until one day the poachers had come back. waited till night fall and attacked them in their sleep. but one of the poachers got away he came back a group from a near by town claiming Azuros was a danger and so he was captured and wrongfully put down. *'Brown Bear:' Lived a life of seclusion and riches as the personal bear pet of the Russian president. He lived his days in a cage while the president was away. when he was with the president he was well fed and taken care of being feed the best foods; fresh berries, cooked steaks, and salmon which was his favorite. He lived out his Life until the President stepped down. They allowed the president to take him and he lived out his days in a cabin with the ex-president till time took its toll. *'Black bear': Azuros black bear past is a simple zoo life. most humans think it to be horrible but he was brought in to the zoo mid way through his life. He had gotten used to hunting and gathering for himse *lf. he was going to eat on a berry bush but was captured he was afraid he was going to be put to death. next thing he remembers is being released into an enclosure. At first he thought it to be horrible but that quickly changes as he was feed more at the zoo than he got from hunting and gathering. he could sleep all day and not have to worry of being. Eventually they introduced him to a female bear and they lived a happy life with two bear cubs. *'Giant Panda:' Probably the most useful of his past lives as it observed, and mocked to the best of its ability, how to fight. In it early day it lived its life with its mother and father being taught how to survive, sadly his father died of a disease about the same time he left from their care. He stumbles upon a monastery and would watch the monks train and meditate. Being the curious bear he was he tried and successfully mimicked their movement the best he could for a bear. one day he walked in to the monastery and the students all prepared to attack and kill him he roared and showed them the movement he copied for them and the master came out and accepted the bear and made him the school's pet. Though his life he saw many students but the one that interested him the most was a dark man with big poofy hair and horns. He wished he could speak to the man but alas he was but a bear. Pre-Gotei 13: Azuros lived out his days in the ice caves in the furthest reaches of the polar regions in the Beast realm. The Kumamura's are relatives of the Komamura's but they have a deep seated hatred of them in their pasts due to different beliefs as the Kumamura's have no respect for the man known as the Soul King and pray to Ursa Major and Ursa Minor for guidance. Azuros learned to to fight with heavy weapons there such as his Zanbato, War hammers, Battle Axes. Hearing the tales of the Gotei 13, and the seraphim threatening it, Azuros left his village behind once he came of age and ventured to meet the denizens. Being shunned by most there were only a few teachers that accepted him for being the massive bear he was, so a few academy teachers got together and offered to train him and take him through night school. He gladly accepted in hopes of one days becoming a shinigami. He graduated and returned to his home unknowingly during the war in the soul society. He's greeted with open arms but that is soon cut short as Azuros tells his clan he was leaving to join the Gotei 13. He returns to the Seireitei to find it only partly rebuilt. Powers and Abilities Immense Strength: Due to his large stature, Kumamura has unbelievable physical strength. Enhanced Senses: Because of his animal-likeness, he is seemingly in possession of superior senses. Animal Communication: It is also known that he is able to talk to animals. Genus Change: Kumamura has the strange ability to change his genus from bear to bear shifting his looks and even his DNA. He retains his Russian accent no matter what Genus he becomes. Zanpakuto Spirit: Slimantha Azuros' Zanpakuto spirit takes the form of a A young woman in stone like armor dress, unkempt hair, and a large tail. She's extremely brilliant, as she perfected the art of alchemy and even created her own earthen mixture the she call Boom Slime. But she is quite slothful and lazy, often giving Azuros only part of her powers and is currently refusing to reveal to him her true form and Bankai. she acts even younger than she looks as she's shy and will recede into her zan when confronted. She knows Azuros hates to get his fur dirty so whenever she gets the chance she'll cover him in slime during battle, often telling him to get dirty and play dirty in fights, and just general does things to piss him off, though truthfully she cares deeply for Azuros and sees him as being her child and feels she's the only one that has been there for him since comong to the seireitei in their first visit and him being shunned. She has a habit of using her knowledge of the elements to make a human body and Alchemic control of earthen based material to create a body and manfest herself that way. Allowing her to move about. However she's learned she cant stray to far from Azuros and thus will usually ride on top of him. She's about 4'5 and weighs over 200 lbs due to the earthen materials she's made of. She is an earth goddess so she is one with the earth and can know anything that happens when touched to the ground however she refrains from telling everything to azuros mostly due to not caring. since she would never actually engage in RP except as an NPC, she will god mod the crap out of earth manipulation and slime explosions if you attack her or Azuros after the battle has ended or been cut off. She will never kill and OC, NPC, Or anything, and she will only wound badly if you Azuros. Self-defense will not result in harm. She will be used like a senkaimon or like Bakudo number 10 as a way to end battle but instead Azuros would not be leaving the interaction. Inner world: Azuros' Inner worls is a miniature representation of the earth with several different climates and settings ranging from a city, to an island, to even a tundra and artic region. Slimantha seems to have a thing for the volcanic region and resides there when she sleeps or rests. its actually quite expansive yet is close enough that each region can be walked to in an hour or so and Shunpoed to in minutes. Zanbato.jpg|Slimantha unreleased Armored polar bear.jpg|Shikai release armor Gauntlented hand.jpg|slime producing gloves Fleur de lis.jpg|Slimantha's transmutation Array Unreleased Slimantha takes the form of a Large, flat headed Zanbato. The blade is 7 foot tall and A foot wide with a 3 foot handle making it difficult for anyone but Azuros to even attempt to wield it. The sheath is 2 inches longer and has a large seal with the earth Kanji on it and has a slit down the side for Azuros to easilyglide his blade out of. the blade was forged in Azuros' Village back home thus is made of a different metal than the other zanpakuto. Its tolerance for the cold is increased significatly and allows for easy heat absorbtion. It also takes a lot more to melt it as to melt the ore back in the polor regions took at least 3 to 4 times the tempture they used in the seireitei Shikai: Slimantha Cover the world in your Alchemy Slimantha is the phrase to obtain the Shikai form of Slimantha. When released Slimantha’s Zanbato form melds on to Azuros’ body and becomes a brass armor with a alchemy transmutation array on the back and a pair of green gauntlets where the slime is produced. By nature Slimantha normally just uses alchemy to shape the earth around her as she sees fit as her abilities, but the spirit used its on reishi, combined with earthen minerals, to create the explosive slime. 'Chikyu Renkinjutsu' This alchemy gives him the ability to manipulate inanimate earthen based substances (rocks, metal, dirt, crystalline substances like diamonds and glass, etc) into any form or shape. He can only recreate and shape constructs that are the same size as the amount of the earthen material he has access to and into offensive based constructs such as spikes or fists. (this does include shaping his armor making it easily repairable) 'Suraimu bakudan' The gauntlets from the armor Azuros’ wears has the ability to produce the Slime that Slimantha created with her abilities. This slime is highly volatile, will stick to anything like velcro or goo, but can be washed off with water. it is earth based element that explodes, and will explode instantly if set fire to or catches fire. Over time the slime will naturally heat up from friction, air currents, hot air, etc, and cause an explosion. (for rp purposes area that are natural hot , deserts, volcanoes, Texas, etc, the turn to explode will decrease by 1 when possible) Time table *the color will change to the next stage when the turn count is equivalent or Azuros hits it *the amount of slime wont change the damage just the time before the explosion *a hit would be anytime the gauntlets connect with anything or anyone, however a continuous hold doesn't count as another hit on the next turn but the turn count still continues Statistics Trivia 'N' such Category:Seireitei Category:Shinigami